Felt in the Heart
by simplyxjiberty
Summary: ENDING THIS STORY. Sorry
1. Back of the Bus

"The best and most beautiful things in the world can not be seen, nor touched but are **felt in the heart**."  
  
This is my first fanfic ever, so please excuse my poorness in writing.  
  
Chapter One;; _Back of the Bus_  
  
JT Yorke quickly got on the bus, his bookbag not zipped up, books in hand. He had apparently been in a rush. JT looked around the bus, hoping Manny was on, but soon found out that him and Liberty were the only one's on. He walked to his usual seat-shared with his best friend, Toby-the seat infront of Liberty's. JT tried to put the rest of his books into his backpack. This resulted to everything falling out on to the floor. Liberty quickly realized this, and closed her laptop that she had recently bought with her babysitting money. She began picking up his books, struggling to get each one. Liberty tapped JT on the shoulder, as he sighed and turned around. "Look, Liberty, NO, I do NOT need help with schoolwork." He said, growling. "Fine, then just pick up these books by yourself." Liberty snapped back, and dropped his books on the floor. She turned her laptop back on, trying to complete a future _Grapevine_ issue. JT watched her do so, angry as well. He made a grunting noise, and picked up his books.

As minutes passed, more Degrassi students piled up on the bus. One of those students was Manny 'Manuella' Santos. She was, of course, wearing her usual exposing clothes. As Manny got on to the bus, Liberty gave her a cold look. Manny ignored her, and walked to her seat across from JT. Manny bit her lip, and stared into space. She quickly smirked at Liberty. Liberty returned the 'fake' smile as she watched Manny. "She's up to something, I can tell." She thought to herself. Manny slid over to JT, still smiling. JT didn't notice Manny's presence until she leaned her head against his shoulder. JT glanced from the magazine he was holding, to Manny. "Hey," Manny said to JT, seeming very comfortable in the position. "Oh, God, she makes 'Hey,' seem sexy." JT thought outloud. He then realized what he had just said. He glanced around, hoping Manny hadn't heard him. Manny, of course, heard him, and was pretending she didn't, though. "So..," Manny said, glancing at the magazine infront of her. "Nice mag you got there." JT slightly smiled. "Thanks." he said. Manny nodded. "Anytime."

Meanwhile, Liberty was silently peeking at them, listening in on their conversation. She leaned back in her seat. Oh, goodness, was she about to cry? The man of her dreams was clearly flirting with the school slut! Liberty turned back to her laptop, IMing animechick001;;

grapevinedegras: How dare she!

animechick001: She, as in Manny?

grapevinedegras: Yes! She's a complete player! I HATE her!

animechick001: Uh, yeah, I kind of noticed that.

grapevinedegras: Anywho, I better get back to their conversation. I'll keep you posted! Farewell.

animechick001: Bye.

grapevinedegras has logged off.

Liberty shut off her laptop. She was in complete shock. "How could JT sink that low?" Liberty thought outloud. "How could I what?" JT asked her. Liberty's eyes widened. There was JT, staring at her. And Manny at his side, as well. Manny smirked widely. They had heard Liberty, and wanted to know why she was talking about J.T. "How could you..," Liberty said, thinking hard. "wear that same shirt twice..?" She finished. Manny rolled her eyes, and went back to her seat. JT, however, responded differently. "This," he said, pointing at his shirt, "is new." Liberty glanced at his shirt. "I see that." Liberty replied, biting her lip.

That's the end of Chaper One! Sorry it's so short!

Will Manny and JT pair up?

How will Liberty handle this?


	2. Chasing Liberty

Thanks for the review! I hope more are to come!

**Chaper Two**

_Chasing Liberty  
_  
"I'm telling you-she's gone mad," JT said to his best friend, Toby Isaacs. "When did you start talking about Liberty?" Toby replied, a confused look on his face. "I don't know," JT replied blankly. He thought to himself. When did exactly did he start to talk about Liberty-? "I'm guessing when Liberty started 'going mad,'?" Toby mocked. JT kept on his 'serious,' face, but couldn't help but chuckle. Toby joined him and laughed along with him. They were walking down the halls, side by side. Manny stopped them in their tracks. She tapped JT on the shoulder. Right when JT looked over, she kissed him. Hard. Not saying a word, Manny walked off. JT had a shocked look o his face. "What about-?" Toby began saying. As if right on cue, Liberty pushed through them, muttering "Goodness, I **HATE** her," After saying this, she stomped off.

Before running off, JT and Toby noticed that her eyes were beginning to water. "What was that all about?" Toby asked JT, starting to walk down the halls, once again. JT stayed where he was, watching Liberty run off. "I'm about to go find out," He replied, running off, to go catch up with Liberty. "Oh, the things he gets himself into," Toby muttered, and sighed. Toby walked off, heading toward his first class. Meanwhile, JT began running after Liberty. He was racing through the halls. Manny was straight ahead, and of course, JT not paying attention, ran into her. Manny's book fell to the floor, as well as Manny herself. She quickly got up from the floor, along with JT, and began fiercely picking up her books. "How dare you-oh, hey, J.T," Manny said, looking up. She reached in for a kiss. "Manny, not now," JT said, and pushed her away. "Whatever," Manny said, and rolled her eyes slightly at him. She began walking up the steps. JT saw a glimpse of Liberty going down the stairs. He quickly ran down the halls, trying to keep up with her. "Liberty. _LIBERTY_!" He yelled, trying to get her attention.

He was almost at the end of the staircase. Liberty looked up, eyes as red as could be. She stopped for a brief moment, then continued to walk. JT got the chance to catch up, and pulled her back. "Liberty," he whispered. Liberty glanced at her feet, completely ignoring him. "What?" She muttered. "What's wrong?" JT asked. He was shocked. When did he start caring for _Liberty_? "And when exactly did you start to care?" Liberty asked, lifting her face up. "You know what-? Don't answer that," She said, glaring at him. "Just-just go out and make out with the school slut. See If I care," Liberty snapped. She broke free from JT, and made her way to her first class-History. There left a confused, but hurt JT. He blinked several times, before looking up at the clock hung up on the wall. The bell had rung quite some time ago. He rushed off to History.  
  
JT walked into the history classroom, sneaking in. "Mr. Yorke, nice of you to join us," JT's eyes pressed hard as he closed them. "Take a seat," said his History teacher, Mrs. Banks. JT took a seat in the back. It was in between Manny, and Liberty. "Ah, just _great_," JT thought to himself as he noticed who he was sitting next to. Every now and then, Manny would catch his eye, and wink up at him.Liberty just bit her lip, and was determined not to cry.

JT nearly fell asleep, when Manny sent him a note.  
'hey, wat was that in the halls? Its allrite. no need 2 thank moi for forgivin' u. ugh this class is so borin'. wanna chill my palce after skool? We can have sum fun.  
luv ya,  
manuella'  
  
JT glanced at Manny. She was staring at the note. JT contuined to stare at her, not knowing what to do. After several attemps to saying 'No,' to Manny, he finally agreed to hang out at her house.  
  
'uh yeah sorry about that. sure ill come chill. but nothing more than that.  
from,  
jt'  
  
He passed the note to her. Liberty noticed this, but tried not to care. She felt hurt.

Sorry about the short chaper _again_!


	3. So Misunderstood

Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment! :) And, for my last 'thanks,' thank you for the suggestion! The song "_Unreachable_," by Ashlee Simpson is featured in this chapter. I do **NOT** own that song or _Degrassi_ for that matter.

_**(EDITED)**_

**_Chapter Three: So misunderstood_**

Classes ended.

Students boarded buses.

Liberty Van Zandt was one of the few first very first students to arrive on the bus. She sat down in her assigned seat, rather grumpy. Liberty _really_, _really_, didn't feel like watching J.T. and Manny _smog_ (Author's Note: This means kiss) their brains out again. Manny and J.T. entered the bus together, hand in hand. Liberty starred at J.T., tears falling down her face, uncontrollably. He glanced at her, eyebrows raised.

Manny and J.T. sat together, cuddling in Manny's seat. J.T., however, looked rather uncomfortable. He would stare at Liberty from time to time, often mouthing "Are you all right?" Liberty, each time, shook her head 'No,' She leaned her head against the window. Liberty banged her head lightly several times, causing attention to rise to her. She didn't care. She was hurt. Hurt badly.

"What a _freak_," Manny said out loud, giving Liberty a very dirty look. Liberty glared at her. "What a _SLUT_," she choked. "Aw, look, she's crying," Manny replied, laughing. Many students that boarded the bus joined Manny, and laughed. Liberty bit her lip, and closed her eyes. She was trying very hard not to cry even hardier. J.T. watched her struggle, not saying a word.

"_So don't make me cry_

'_Cause this love don't feel so right_

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall_

_But you can make me...unreachable."_

Next day

Setting: School Halls

Liberty leaned against her locker, thinking about what happened during the school announcements. She _totally_ choked up. Liberty bet no one could understand one word she was saying during the announcements. J.T. came walking down the halls, glancing around. He smiled brightly as he saw Liberty. J.T. jogged over to her. "Hey," he said, casually. Liberty quickly noticed his presence, and snapped "Where's Manny?" J.T's smile faded. "Don't know, somewhere around here," Liberty took a thought to this. "Yeah, probably making out with some guys in the halls," she muttered. Liberty quickly regretted saying this. J.T. became angry. "Just because you're _JEALOUS_, doesn't mean you have to judge her, when you don't even know her!" Liberty glanced at her feet, seeming very calm. "Oh, kind of like how you and many others judge me? You know, since I _am_ a total geek," Liberty replied, saying it half sarcastically. She noted to herself that she was just about to choke up. J.T. just starred at her. "That's not true," he finally replied, whispering. Liberty shook her head slowly. "Oh, like people just look at me and think that I'm just _so_ popular," she said.

"And want to hang out with me twenty four seven," Liberty finished. "Liberty, I don't judge you," J.T. said, his eyes still fixed on her. "Oh, is that why you pretended you were gay, just so you could get rid of me?" Liberty said, more quietly. She took of her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. Her brown eyes were getting watery. "I don't judge you," J.T. repeated. Liberty just stared at him. She put her glasses back on, hands shaking.

J.T. wanted to help her. Some how. He wanted her to think differently of herself. What happened to the Liberty he knew? The Liberty that actually had self confidence-? J.T. was just about to lean in for a kiss. Liberty's eyes grew wide, as she watched him do so. She closed her eyes slowly. Manny quickly realized what they were about to do, and barged in.

She kissed J.T. for quite some time. Liberty watched them, and as she did so, she saw Manny stick her tongue out (Author's Note: Ahem, French kissing...) Liberty was disgusted. She closed her eyes, and breathed hard. Liberty suddenly went blank and walked off. J.T. glared at Manny. "Manny, I-I don't think-," he started to say, but Manny interrupted him. "So, see you later, babe-?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Manny-wait," J.T. said, staying where he was.

"Something wrong?" Manny asked innocently. She turned so she was facing him. J.T. thought to himself. "N-never mind," he said, regretting it. Manny smiled. "Good and made her way off. J.T. watched her go. What was he supposed to do?

School ends

Liberty had walked home from school. She really didn't feel like riding the bus today. Liberty took out her house keys from her jacket pocket, and tried to open the door. "Crap," she kept on muttering. Liberty tried several times to open the door, but the door was, as Liberty would have said, 'being stupid,' Liberty heard footsteps behind her. She ignored them, not really thinking at the moment. Too much was on her mind. "Need help?" a voice said behind her.

Liberty turned around quickly, and saw that it was only J.T. He had apparently been following her. "Um, yeah, sure," Liberty replied. "What-where's Manny?" she asked while handing the keys to J.T. "Oh, well, see-," he began. "Man, your driveway is _STEEP_," Manny said, appearing to be exhausted. "_She_'s here?" Liberty mouthed to J.T.

He just nodded his head slowly. "Your driveway is _REALLY_ steep, Liberty. Phew," Manny said who had caught up with them. "Oh, err, yeah," Liberty replied to her, watching JT slowly open the door. "Thanks," she said, and smiled. J.T. smiled back. "No problem," he said. Manny looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's my J.T.," she muttered. Liberty led them into her house. Manny gasped as she entered the house. Liberty's home was _HUGE_.

"Wow," J.T. said eyes wide. "Your parents must be loaded," J.T.'s eyes were still wide when Liberty led them through the house, conducting a short tour for them. "Oh, crap, I've got to go," Manny said in the middle of the tour. She glanced at her pink watch planted on her wrist. "Bye!" Manny called out. She pecked J.T. on the cheek. "Bye," Liberty and J.T. replied at the same time. "So," J.T. glanced around. "Want to go get something to eat?" Liberty asked, walking down the steps. "Yeah, I'm starving," J.T. replied, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Liberty asked. J.T. nodded. "Extra cheese," he said, and grinned. Liberty chuckled. She grabbed the phone, and dialed _Pizza Hut_'s number. "Yeah, extra cheese," Liberty said into the phone. "My address? 5678 Apple Drive," Liberty rolled her eyes at J.T. He grinned. "Okay, thanks," Liberty hung up the phone, and groaned. "Forty minutes," Liberty said.

"It's worth the wait," J.T. replied, and shrugged his shoulders. Liberty smiled, and led him into the living room. She sat on one of the leather couches, as J.T. joined her. After a few minutes, it was _so_ silent. Liberty didn't say a word, or J.T. All of the sudden, Liberty giggled. The giggle turned into laughing, the laughs turned into, well, _cracking up_! J.T. gave her an odd look, which made Liberty laugh _even more_!

I hope you liked Chapter three! I hope this chapter is just slightly longer than the others.

What's wrong with Liberty? Why is she laughing so much?

What will happen with Liberty and J.T.? Stay tuned!


	4. Bye

J.T. raised his eyebrows at Liberty. '_What is wrong with her? Is she _drunk_? NO. She seemed fine when we were doing the tour_,' J.T. thought to himself. Liberty suddenly stopped laughing. "Why do you like _her_?" Liberty asked quietly. "Or girls _like_ her for that matter-?" Liberty bit her lip. '_She seems to do that a lot_,' J.T observed.

"Who are you talking about-?" J.T. asked, confused. He thought hard, and he finally came to a conclusion. '_She's talking about Manny...' _Liberty quickly realized that he had figured out who she was talking about. "Why do you like girls like _that_?" Liberty repeated, staring at her feet.

"Well, actually, I really don't know," J.T. lied. Liberty rolled her eyes. "That's a lie," she said softly. "Okay, fine, fine. I like girls like that, because...I guess they just seem sexier," J.T. replied, glancing at Liberty. She laughed softly. "So, what you're saying is that you like girls that stick half their boobs out, because they seem sexier?" Liberty asked, lifting her head up.

"Uh, well...," he said. "You don't necessarily have to answer, since you're obviously uncomfortable," Liberty replied, looking into his eyes. J.T. just stared at her. '_Wow, I never really noticed she was _that_ pretty...,_' he thought. Then he kissed her. It was totally unplanned, but he still did it.

Even though it was 'totally unplanned,' Liberty still went with it. _RING! _The doorbell rang. Liberty ignored it, as well as J.T. _RING! RING!_ They both gasped for breath. "I should get that," Liberty said, and quickly walked over to the door, and opened it.

"It was a large extra cheese pizza?" J.T. heard someone say. "Yep, extra cheese-thanks," Liberty replied, and handed the pizza kid $20.00 before grabbing the pizza box. Liberty put the pizza box on the table in the living room. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked J.T., seeming very cheerful. "Yeah, Coke would be good," J.T. replied, uncomfortable. Liberty nodded, and went off into the kitchen.

"_I just had my first kiss_!" She thought to herself, and squealed softly. Liberty opened the fridge, and grabbed out two bottles of coke. Then Liberty panicked. "_Wait-he's going out with Manny_!" she thought to herself. "Oh, this is just great," Liberty muttered. She returned to the living room, and handed J.T. his coke. "Thanks," he said, and grinned.

Liberty starred at him, and laughed like crazy. "Oh, great, _now_ what's so funny?" he asked her, grabbing another slice of pizza. Liberty stopped laughing, and took a sip out of her coke. She glanced at him at the same time, and laughed. Since she laughed, the coke flew out of her mouth. "_What_-what's going on?" J.T. asked her.

"Okay, okay," Liberty said, trying to calm down. "You have pizza sauce on your face," she replied. "_That's_ it?" J.T. asked, and shook his head slowly. Liberty grabbed a napkin, and wiped his mouth off.

"There, perfect," She said, and smiled. J.T. smiled back at her. Liberty opened the pizza box, and realized there were only a few pizza slices left. "Darn you, J.T.! Darn you!" she said, and looked up at J.T. "Hey, I was hungry!" he said, and grinned. Liberty smiled back. She grabbed one of the few slices of pizza left, and began to eat.

Now, J.T. was the one that began to laugh. Liberty raised her eyebrows, but continued to eat. J.T. shook his head slightly, and ended up falling off the couch, onto the ground, still laughing. "_What is wrong with him_?" Liberty thought to herself, but put down her slice of pizza on a paper plate.

She stood up, and walked over to J.T. Liberty put her hands on her hips, and tried not to giggle. "Now, now, J.T., what are you doing?" she asked, in a motherly tone. J.T. burst out laughing, and pushed her to the ground, next to him.

Liberty laughed as he did so. She hit him playfully, and grinned. J.T. stopped laughing, and smiled at her. He turned Liberty's head (Authors Note: Ha, that sounds so weird!), so she was starring at him.

He kissed her again, and she went along with it. It was a short kiss, but still, a _kiss_.

Liberty stopped the kiss. "T-this is wrong," she whispered, looking into JT's eyes. "What is?" J.T. asked her, but he knew perfectly well what she was talking about. "T-this-it's wrong," Liberty repeated. "You're-you're dating Manny," she said, feeling incredibly awful all of the sudden. "But, Lib...," J.T. replied, starring at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and tears began falling down her cheeks. "Don't cry," J.T. said, and wiped the tears. "Look, I'll-I'll break up with her," he said, nodding slightly. "N-no, don't do that," Liberty replied, letting the tears fall down. "Lib-please," J.T. said, and put his hands on top of his eyes. "I-," Liberty began saying, but couldn't finish. "I-I think you should go," she choked out.

Liberty stood up, and helped J.T. up. "I'm so sorry," Liberty repeated, and began sobbing again. J.T. hugged her. God, would he miss her.

He wouldn't left go of her. Never, ever, ever! J.T. began to cry silently. "J.T.," Liberty whispered. "You should go," she said, and saying that made her feel like crap. J.T. still didn't let go of her. Liberty didn't make him. After a few quiet (Authors Note: besides the cries) minutes, J.T. let go of her.

"Bye," Liberty said quietly, and tears continued to fall down her cheeks. J.T. didn't reply. He opened the door, and slammed it shut. J.T. began walking down Liberty's driveway, and ran home. "WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE HER EARLIER?" He screamed. "I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT!!" (Author's Note: I think we all already noticed that...hehe)

J.T. was so angry with himself. Why hadn't he noticed Liberty earlier? J.T. ran into his house, and up the stairs. He slammed his door shut, and jumped on his bed. "WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE HER!!" J.T. continued to yell. But then he took a second to think about it. '_Because I was too busy drooling over Manny_,' J.T. slammed his eyes shut.

Meanwhile...

Liberty watched J.T. go. "What did I just do!!" she screamed to herself. Liberty shut the door, and ran up into her room, sobbing. She fell on the floor, and screamed. "RIGHT WHEN J.T. FINALLY NOTICES ME, I JUST _HAD_ TO REJECT HIM!!" Liberty yelled. She lay on her stomach, and cried herself to sleep.

Oh, boy! I know you probably hate me for breaking the whole Liberty/JT ness that was going on, unless you're a huge Manny/JT fan. Either way, I hope you enjoyed, or hated Chapter four!

PS

Thanks for the review!


	5. Wait

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry it's been taking me awhile to write Chapter Five!

This is the first chapter that I didn't post up in one day!

Anyway, once again, thanks, and finally, here's chapter five!

Liberty woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and groaned. It was nine-o-clock, according to her clock on the wall. Liberty was late for school, for the first time since _first_ grade! She didn't feel like getting up. She got up, anyway, slowly, and shuffled over to her mirror hung up on the other side of the wall.

Liberty touched her hair-it was greasy. She glanced at herself. Liberty knew she looked horrible. She glanced back at her clock, and it read '9:02 am,' "Ugh, I guess I better not waste anymore time," Liberty thought out loud. She quickly got into the shower, and finished in about twenty minutes.

"Not bad, Miss. Van Zandt," Liberty muttered. She quickly got on an old pair of flip-flops, an oversized tee-shirt, and a torn-up pair of jeans. Liberty ran downstairs, and tripped on her flip-flops.

She ignored it, and grabbed her backpack. "I'm off to school! Love you!" Liberty called, and walked over to her front door. "Love you too," she muttered, and sighed. Liberty slammed the door shut, and suddenly her eyes went wide. "Wait-where's my keys?" she asked herself.

"Crap, _crap_, **CRAP**!" Liberty shouted. She walked off to school, anyway. It would be better if she handled the situation when she got home. Liberty arrived at school in about...let's see...thirty minutes. Instead of pushing the doors open, she pulled the doors.

Liberty groaned, and pushed the doors open, frustrated. She stopped by the office, and ran toward her 'first,' class. Liberty rushed toward Mr. Simpson's class, and opened the door. Everybody in the classroom, including J.T., looked up from their computers and glanced at her.

"Liberty," Mr. Simpson said, walking toward her. "Take your seat," He walked back to his desk blankly, and began typing on his new, _new _laptop. Liberty nodded, and walked over to her seat, and glanced at the assignment (s) on the board.

"20 minutes of _Ultra Key_," it read. Liberty logged in, and clicked on the icon that read '_Ultra Key_,' while it loaded, Liberty glanced around her. Everyone had _finally _stopped staring at her. "Finally-everyone's stopped staring!" She thought to herself.

Liberty noted to herself that J.T., every now and then, looked up from his computer, and glanced at her. She only slightly nodded at him in reply. Liberty glanced back at her computer and noticed several instant messages had popped up.

One was from iM s0 H0t 1094.

'iM s0 H0t 1094: why were u late, lozer face? u r lyke neva late

grapevinedegras: Why does it matter, Manny?

iM s0 H0t 1094: uh hello lyke i said..ur neva late..

grapevinedegras: Like _I_ said, why does it matter to you? You've never cared about me before.

iM s0 H0t 1094: and i still don't. and no 1 else doez either. ur an ugly freek. no 1 lykes u. im a sexi beast and evryone lykes moi. especially the guyz.

Liberty began sobbing silently, and blocked her. "_Why doesn't anyone understand me_?" she thought to herself. But then again, she thought of something else that came to her mind. "_But why did I let Manny get to me_?"

Liberty ignored her thoughts, and glanced at Manny. Manny felt Liberty's eyes touch her, so she looked up from her computer, and gave Liberty a 'fake,' smile. Liberty just shook her head slowly, and tears fell down her eyes.

Manny looked slightly guilty, but covered it up by rolling her eyes. Manny then turned back to her computer, and began working on _Ultra Key_. Liberty exited out of Manny's message, and began to read the message from SaVe - A- tReE.

SaVe - A- tReE: hey liberty!

grapevinedegras: Oh, hi, Emma.

SaVe - A- tReE: so...why were you late today? i was getting worried.

grapevinedegras: Well, let's just say that I wasn't in the mood to go to school today.

SaVe - A- tReE: oh, well, why?

grapevinedegras: I just didn't really feel like it, I guess.

SaVe - A- tReE: oh...well, i better get back to the assignment! we only have 15 minutes left!! bye!

grapevindegrasi: Oh, all right...Bye...

Liberty bit her lip. She hated lying to Emma. Emma was a really nice friend. One of Liberty's _only_ friends...Liberty let it go, and exited out of Emma's message.

She then turned to the message written by sk8er--boi. Liberty's eyebrows rose. She knew who sk8er—boi was. Sk8er--boi was J.T., of course. Liberty shrugged her shoulders, and opened up the message.

'sk8er—boi: hey...

grapevinedegtasi: Oh, hi, J.T.

sk8er—boi: look, last night...

grapevinedegrasi: Last night...?

sk8er—boi: last night was...crazy. i mean, we both said things that we didn't mean to say—you have to admit that.

grapevinedegrasi: What do you mean? You said your feelings, I said mine.

sk8er—boi: so you really don't want me to break up with manny?'

Liberty closed her eyes before writing a response. Did she really want J.T. to break up with Manny? Yes, but...

'grapevinedegrasi: Oh, no, no-I definitely don't want you to break up with Manny! I mean, you guys obviously make a happy couple!

sk8er—boi: oh, okay...if that's the way you feel...

grapevinedegrasi: Yes! That's exactly how I feel!'

Meanwhile...

J.T.'s eyes went wide. Was she serious? "But...but...I thought Liberty has always liked me!" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes hard, and thought for awhile.

sk8erboi: oh, okay...well, I guess I better get back to ultra key...see ya...

Meanwhile...

"_WHAT_!!" Liberty shouted inside her head. "_I was just...UGH_!" She grunted, and paused for a moment before writing a response.

grapevinedegrasi: J.T...wait!!

Meanwhile...

J.T. leaned toward the computer. He felt grumpy. "She had her chance...two times," J.T. thought to him self.

sk8erboi: look, lib, it will have to wait. i have to finish ultra key...bye.

J.T. signed off, and went back to his assignment, and began typing once again.

Meanwhile (Goodness! So many 'meanwhile,' 's!) ...

Liberty's mouth turned into a frown. She began to type; "Wait!! I have something to tell yo-," but never got to finish. Liberty looked over at J.T., and waited for him to glance back at her.

He never did, though. "When has he ever been so serious about his work?" She signed, and noticed that Ultra Key had loaded quite some time ago. Liberty began typing, and sighed.

Hmm. Interesting, eh?

Will J.T. get serious about his relationship with Manny?

Will Liberty win back J.T.'s heart?

Stay tuned!


	6. My Sister

I didn't go to school today, so I decided to write chapter six.

"Okay, your twenty minutes is up," Mr. Simpson called out to the students.

Liberty exited out of _Ultra Key_, and glanced at Mr. Simpson, blankly.

"Your next assignment is...," he said, thinking for a moment. "Ah, yes...Your next assignment is to search on _Google_ for html tips," Mr. Simpson said.

Liberty slightly nodded at him, and opened up a new window that read "Internet Explorer," she typed in 'html tips' and waited for it to load.

Meanwhile....

J.T. typed in and glanced around. "Why are we going on _Google_?" he asked himself. J.T. continued to glance around, looking for someone who would know the answer.

His eyes met Manny, and he smiled. J.T. signed on once again, and sent a message to her.

'Sk8er—boi: hey manny

iM s0 H0t 1094: hi ;)

sk8er—boi: so...why are we going on _google_, again?

iM s0 H0t 1094: dunno..prob becuz mr. simp cant think of anythin else 2 do'

"Well, that was useless," J.T. thought to him self. He sighed, and began to type a reply to Manny.

'Sk8er-boi: oh...well, thanks anyway...bye

iM s0 H0t 1094: yep...bye :)'

J.T. continued to glance around, and his eyes now met Liberty's.

He thought for awhile, and sighed. It was worth a try.

So he messaged Liberty, and got right to the point.

'Sk8erboi: hey liberty...'

Right.

Meanwhile...

Liberty sighed, and typed in "html tips," in the search box. After awhile, several websites came up. Before she could click on one, she got an instant message.

'Sk8er--boi: hey liberty...'

"WHAT? He says that like nothing just happened a few minutes ago?" Liberty screamed inside her head. She snapped at him in reply.

'grapevinedegras: Oh, and you say that like nothing's happened??'

"Let's see him reply to that," Liberty said, angrily, and waited for J.T. to finish typing.

'skater—boi: what do you mean?

skater—boi: anyway...why are we on _google_?'

Liberty rolled her eyes. He was clueless.

'grapevinedegras: Well, apparently, he is making us search "html tips," on google, so we can study for the big test tomorrow.

skater—boi: test?? We have a test tomorrow?'

"Once again, clueless," Liberty thought to herself. "Wait-don't tell me-," she muttered.

'skater—boi: can you help me study?'

"He told me," Liberty thought. "Ugh, what am I supposed to do?"

'grapevinedegras: Oh, gosh, J.T., I mean, on such short notice...'

"That better cool him down," Liberty smiled. She was proud of herself for not accepting to help J.T. study for the first time.

Then she blew it.

'skater—boi: liberty, please! _pleas_e!'

grapevinedegrasi: Fine, J.T.! Fine! I'll help you study!'

Liberty banged her head lightly. "I blew it," she muttered, and sighed.

Meanwhile...

J.T. grinned widely.

'skater—boi: thank you so, so, so much liberty!

grapevinedegrasi: Yeah, yeah, whatever.'

He smiled wider, and logged off. J.T. closed his eyes and fell asleep quietly.

A few moments later...

"JT! JT! Wake _up_!" Liberty called to him, shaking him.

"Huh...? What-?" J.T. groaned, and opened his eyes slowly.

"You fell asleep in class," Liberty replied, and sighed. "Come on, we're almost late for our next class,"

"Wait-so you just stayed here and tried to wake me up, when we only have," J.T. glanced at the clock hung up on the wall. "two minutes to get ready?" He was confused. J.T. , and everyone else at school, knew that Liberty would just _die_ if she would be late for class.

But then, she would '_just die_,' if she was late for school, and Liberty hadn't died so far-at least he didn't think so.

"Yes, J.T.," Liberty sighed, and helped him up. "Hurry, we have less time now!" She grabbed his books, and shoved them at him. "Let's _go_!" Liberty grabbed her books, as well, and ran out of the classroom.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" J.T. said, smiling, and ran up to keep up with her.

Later that day...

"Okay, good. Now, what is the code used for **bold text**?"

Liberty and J.T. had been studying in the school library for hours.

School was about to end soon, and Liberty was trying to teach a few more things to J.T. before heading off.

"Um, I know this one, I know it," J.T. lied, and sighed.

"I know you do," Liberty quietly said, and glanced around the library.

"C'mon, Libs, don't you think we've studied enough?" J.T. groaned, and glanced at her.

"No, we haven't! If you don't even know the code for bold text, then you'll completely _fail _this quiz!" Liberty shouted at him. "Well, that sure rises my self esteem," J.T. muttered.

"Look, I don't know the answer, okay? Now, can we just stop studying now and go home?" he said quietly. "Fine, okay? FINE," Liberty replied angrily, and organized her flash cards.

"Ugh, look, can I just go over your house and study?" J.T. asked, and glared at her.

"NO. Absolutely no!" Liberty screamed at him.

"Quiet down, children!" the librarian, Mrs. Heller said, and glared at them.

Liberty rolled her eyes, and made her way out of the library.

"Liberty! Wait up!" J.T. called out to her, and muttered a quick 'Sorry,' to the librarian. "Why can't I come over?" he asked, when he had finally caught up with Liberty in the halls.

"You just can't, okay?" Liberty glared at him, and walked faster. "There's got to be a reason," J.T. replied, and tugged on her shoulder.

"Okay, there's a reason," Liberty whispered, defeated. "What is it?" J.T. asked, using the same tone of voice as hers.

"My sister,"

That's the end of chapter six!

Liberty has a _sister_?

What's with Manny dissing Mr. Simpson?

Stay tuned!

(Author's note: Holy **CRAP**! I just edited this, and it's only around 700 words! AHH! SO SORRY!)


	7. Changing You

Part of the song "_Love Makes the World Go Round_," by Ashlee Simpson is featured in this chapter.

"What about your sister?" J.T. asked.

"I mean, I know _little_ sisters can be a pain, so she won't bother me or anything,"

"I know, I know," Liberty replied. J.T. gave her an odd look. "If she knows that her younger sister won't bother me, what's the big deal?" he asked himself. "The thing is, I have an _older_ sister," Liberty said, and glanced at the floor.

"What makes the difference?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Little and older-two different words," she replied, and rolled her eyes. J.T. groaned silently. "You know what I mean," he said. "No, actually, I don't," she playfully said, and chuckled silently.

"C'mon, am I going to your house or not?" he asked, saying it a bit impatiently. "Like I said, no, you are not going to my house," Liberty replied, and started to walk toward her locker. "Liberty! C'mon! _Please_!" he made a puppy dog face, and smiled.

"Don't even use the fact that you know I can't resist that to persuade me!" she pleaded, but smiled herself. "Please!" J.T. continued to say, sounding desperate. "Fine, okay, fine!" she said, and reached her locker, where she found Manny waiting for her.

"JT scores, oh, yeah, yes!" JT said, and gave Liberty a quick hug. "JT, I really like-," she began to say, but was interrupted. "Oh, hey, Manny!" JT quickly noticed Manny, and kissed her.

Manny kissed JT back, and leaned him against the locker next to Liberty's. She licked his lips, waiting for JT's approval. His eyes went wide immediately, but he was used to it. JT opened his mouth wide.

Manny smiled to herself, and let her tongue out. Liberty glanced at them, not making a noise, nor moving. How she wished she was Manny! She had everything! Friends, boys, the attitude, the looks, everything-you name it!

Liberty began crying silently, leaning against her own locker. She slid down, and continued to cry.

_Here, here I am again_

_And I'm staring at these same four walls_

_Alone again_

_And now all the colors blend_

_And I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page_

_Hold on it's tragic, stumbling in through all this static_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_My broken heart just has no use_

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah_

_Well every time you try to tell me_

_Say the words that I'm the only_

_But I'm the one that's crawling on the ground_

_When you say love makes the world go round_

_My love look at what you've done to me_

_For someone who has felt so strong_

_It's amazing I'm completely gone_

_Hold on it's tragic, stumbling through all this static_

_I guess the kind of love you give me_

_I'd rather be alone believe me_

_Is that the way you 'posed to treat me_

_I'd rather walk away_

_Yeah_

_You say love makes the world go round_

_Every time you try to tell me_

_I don't care you're not the only_

_Don't you know I'm coming back around_

'_Cause I say love makes the world go round, yeah_

'_Cause I say love makes the world go round_

Both J.T. and Manny stopped kissing, and glanced at Liberty crying. "Liberty, what's your problem? Don't you see we're busy?" Manny snapped, giving Liberty a cold look. "Yes, actually, I did notice," Liberty muttered, putting her hands at her eyes, covering them.

Manny put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, JT, shall we continue?" she asked, smiling up at him. "Well, actually, Liberty and I-," he started to say, but Manny interrupted him. "Never mind Liberty," she said, glancing back at Liberty. "Would you rather be with her, or _me_?" Manny twirled her hair with her finger around a bit, smiling up at him.

Liberty suddenly stopped crying. "This is finally his chance-his change to tell off Manny!" she thought to herself, slightly smiling. She pulled her hands away, but didn't dare look at JT. "I-you know that isn't fair," he said, glancing back at each of them. "Yes, it is. Would you rather hang out with your oh-so-hot girlfriend or..._her_?" Manny said, who stopped twirling her hair.

Liberty immediately stood up, and growled at Manny. "If JT isn't going to tell you off, I am," she said, glancing at JT for a moment, but then back to Manny. "Manny-," Liberty began saying, but then lost all confidence. How in the right mind could she 'tell off' Manuella Santos?

Manny just gave her a 'Come on, bring it,' look. Liberty breathed hard, and just stood there, like an idiot, not saying anything. "Uh, right, freak," Manny replied, and grabbed JT's arm. "Let's go to, ahem, my house," she said, and smiled at him. J.T. glanced back at Liberty, who was still starring into space.

"Manny, I'm sorry, but, it's-it's-," he began saying, but stopped. 'WAIT! What am I doing? I'm dating Manny right now! Hot Manny-_THE_ Manny! Why should I be dumping her?' Then he looked at Liberty-that's why. "It's-um-it's-it's-it's-over,"

JT finally finished saying it, but closed his eyes hard. What did he just do? Manny looked shocked. Her mouth and eyes, at the same time, went wide. "JT-please-please-you're-you're making a-a-mistake," Manny choked out, starting to tear up.

Liberty looked happy-she was smiling very wide. "Well, JT, we better be off," she said, rolling her eyes at Manny. "No," he simply replied back, letting go of Manny's hand. "Look, I've got to go-bye," he murmured, running off to the school doors. After a few moments, the doors slammed. Liberty watched him go, mouth wide.

She then glanced at Manny, whose eyes were very red from crying. "How could he-," Manny kept on whispering, heart broken. "Manny, come on...It isn't that bad," Liberty said, trying to fake cheer her up, but then a memory came through her head. It showed her crying on the bus, watching Manny and J.T. holding hands. It _is_ that bad.

Late that night

Setting: Liberty's house

Liberty lay on her bed, and sighed. What had happened earlier that day? Oh, yeah. J.T. broke up with Manny. J.T. ditched her. That's what. Suddenly, the phone rang. "LIBERTY! PHONE!" her mom yelled.

Liberty's eyebrows rose. She never got any calls. Nevertheless, Liberty still answered the phone from her room. "Hi-who is this?" she talked into the phone.

"Hi, this is-well-JT," the phone replied.

Liberty froze. JT! Why was JT calling her-especially after what had happened?

"Why'd you call?" she snapped into the phone.

"Earlier today, that was a mess," he replied calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, it was," she said back, this time just as calmly as him.

"Yeah..., but Manny and I got back together-fortunately,"

Liberty screamed at the phone. "WHAT!! HE GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH HER?" she thought to herself.

"You-you got back together with her?" Liberty replied back, sounding a bit calmer then she actually was.

"Yeah, you make it sound like a bad thing," JT replied back.

"Because it is," she whispered.

"Liberty-what-," he began saying, but Liberty quickly interrupted him. "Look, I've-I've got to go. Bye," she hung up the phone, and sighed.

"That was close," she thought out loud. Liberty silently went over to her wardrobe. Now that JT was back with Manny, she had to steal him-somehow. Wait-did that just sound slutty-like Manny? Liberty ignored her thoughts, and began looking through her closet. She didn't have any clothes like Manny's. She had to work with what she had.

Liberty found a pair of jeans, and took them off their hanger. She threw them on her bed, and continued looking. Liberty then found a pink tank top, and did the same thing. She raised her eyebrows slightly, and ran to her drawer.

Liberty rummaged through her drawer, and finally got out a hot pink thong (Authors Note: Sorry, I know Liberty wouldn't do this, of course, but you'll later see why...unless you already know). She smiled slightly, and ran back to the jeans, and tank top. Liberty got out a pair of scissors from her desk drawer, and cut of the straps from the pink tank top.

"There! A tube top!" she said, continuing to smile. Liberty now went back to the jeans. "Hmm, ultra low rise jeans...," she thought out loud, biting her lip. Liberty quickly ran out of her room, into her sister's. "Rosie! I need help-fast!" she said, not bothering to knock. "What do you need?" Rosie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Ultra low rise jeans," Liberty muttered. "HA! Ultra low rise jeans...isn't that a bit...out of your league?" Rosie said, chuckling. Liberty just gave her a cold look. "Ultra low rise jeans, coming right up!" Rosie quickly said, running to her closet. She looked through it, and after awhile, came across a pair of ultra low rise jeans.

Rosie handed them to Liberty almost immediately, and backed away. "Thanks!" Liberty said, and rushed off to her own room. She hung up her version of a tube top, and the ultra low rise jeans on her drawer, along with her thong. "Hmm..., what's missing?" Liberty asked herself, and looked into the mirror.

She grabbed her hair, and smiled. "That's what's missing," Liberty grinned to herself.

I hope you liked chapter seven!

Why is Liberty changing her look?

Why did Manny and JT get back together?

Stay tuned!


	8. New Images, New Difficulties

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! Well, here's chapter eight!

The songs "_Someone's Watching Over Me_," and "_Last Song_," by Hilary Duff are also featured in this chapter. There are two Hilary Duff songs on this chapter, because her frickin' CD just came out today. So, sorry if you're not a big fan of Duff.

Okay, _now_ here's chapter eight!

**Chapter Seven**

_New Images, New Difficulties_

Liberty ran a finger through her hair, as a thought came through her mind. "Maybe I should-could-," she thought out loud. "Hmm...," Liberty smiled even wider, and ran toward the bathroom next to her room. She rummaged through the drawers, making an appliance mess (Authors Note: Lol, whatever that is).

Liberty, after a few minutes of rummaging, finally found what she was looking for-**a hair straighter**. She plugged the hair straighter in, and began working on her hair.

Several hours later, exhausted, Liberty glanced into the mirror. She gasped at her reflection. Her hair was straight-not curly, and in the way. "Oh. My. God!!" Liberty screamed inside her head.

"What am I going to tell Mom?" she whispered. "Oh well, it's worth it," Liberty reminded herself. She went back to her room, and glanced at her clothes laid out for the next day.

Liberty smiled at herself, and couldn't wait until it was Monday morning.

Saturday morning, around 12 noon

Setting: Liberty's room

Liberty tossed and turned, as the sun brightly shined over her eyes. She moaned, and opened her eyes slowly. "Ooh," Liberty growled, and yawned. She glanced at the clock on the wall, but realized she didn't have her glasses.

"Oh, screw glasses," Liberty muttered, yawning again.

She rubbed her eyes, and got up from bed. She quickly took a cold shower, and changed into her regular clothes. She didn't want her Mom to see what she had 'designed' with her old clothes, right? _Right_.

Liberty still had to deal with the whole new straight hair situation, though.

Liberty brushed her hair, and made her way downstairs, heading for the study. She didn't dare look for her Mom. I mean, it would be better if her Mom asked about it first, right? _Right_.

Liberty yawned loudly, and went over to a computer, logging on. She surprisingly got a message instantly.

SaVe - A- tReE: hey, liberty!

grapevinedegrasi: Hey, Emma! You won't _believe_ what I did yesterday.

SaVe-A-tReE: what'd you do? kiss JT passionately and tell him that you are madly in love with him?

Liberty rolled her eyes, but smiled. Emma really was a _true friend_ (Authors Note: Or so she thinks...I'm not saying Emma and Liberty won't be friends in this fanfic, but in Season 4...ahem).

grapevinedegrasi: Close. I changed my look.

SaVe-A-tReE: oh, God, how? get your web cam...

grapevinedegrasi: All right, hold on...

Liberty got out her web cam, slowly, and plugged it in. She was nervous. What if Emma didn't like her new look? I mean, if Emma didn't like it, how could she have a chance with JT? She sighed, and replied back to an impatient Emma.

grapevinedegrasi: Okay, it's plugged in.

SaVe-A-tReE: ok, ill send the o.k.

A message appeared on her computer that read "Agree to use web cam with SaVe-A-tReE? Do not plan on meeting up. Please trust this person, blah blah blah." Liberty rolled her eyes, and clicked "accept" immediately.

Instantly, Emma appeared in a little square box on her computer screen. She was gasping, but smiling at the same time. "Wow, whoa-wow-straight hair," she said, eyes going wide, and eyebrows rising.

"What? I look that bad?" Liberty asked, as her heart sank. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Oh, no, no!" Emma quickly said, shaking her head. "You look great, fantastic even," she added.

"Thanks," Liberty replied, smiling.

Emma nodded, but then suddenly frowned. "You didn't change your look for-well-JT-did you?" she asked, giving her an odd look.

"No, no, of course I didn't! JT is an ordinary boy, why would I change my look just for a boy?" Liberty lied. "Oh, God, great, I lied to Emma-_again_! What kind of friend am I?" she thought to herself.

"Oh, good, good, I mean, Manny changed her look for Sully, and look what she's become," Emma said, giving her a serious look.

"Yeah," Liberty replied, suddenly not listening.

"Is something on your mind?" Emma asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, there's a _person_ on my mind...," Liberty replied, making it seem obvious.

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Hmm, JT?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

Liberty sighed. "I should go...I've got to go shopping today."

"Don't tell me-clothes like Manny?" Emma almost shouted.

Liberty's eyes went wide. "_Was it that obvious_?" she thought. "Um, I don't want to be late-bye." Liberty quickly unplugged her web cam, and waiting for Emma's message-but it never came.

Liberty shrugged, and looked at a message that just popped up-from Manny.

'iM s0 H0t 1094: hey um...i heard u were changing ur look-or tat u already did.

grapevinedegras: Err, yeah, I did change my look.

iM s0 H0t 1094: o, well, i also heard tat u are dressin' like moi.

Liberty gasped. She thought Emma was her _friend_! Now look what she did!

grapevinedegras: You know what-I've got to go-shopping! Bye, Manny!'

Liberty quickly put up an away message that read;

"Off to go shopping! I'll be back later-see ya!"

She went off to the kitchen, and wondered if her mom would actually notice what she had done to her hair.

"Good morning, Mom!" Liberty called out to her mom brightly, and hopped on the counter.

"_Afternoon_," Mrs. Van Zandt corrected, sipping her coffee.

"Right, well, can I go to the mall today?" Liberty quickly asked, continuing to smile.

"Err, sure, honey. Just don't spend more than...twenty dollars on clothes." Liberty's mom, Susan, had said, handing Liberty a couple of dollars.

Liberty grabbed the money hurriedly, and said, "Mom, come _on_, twenty dollars? Rosie spends _way_ more than that on Campbell's Soup-how childish. I mean-_Campbell's Soup_? Honestly."

Susan gasped, and slapped her daughter. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ROSIE? SHE WORKS FOR HER MONEY, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Liberty winced. As tears began to form, she yelled, "HOW DARE I INSULT HER? MOM, YOU DON'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO ME! IT'S ALL ABOUT ROSIE-THE _GORGEOUS_ ROSIE! DID YOU NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT ME? I STRAIGHTED MY HAIR, MOM! GOD, WHY DID I HAVE TO END UP WITH THIS FAMILY??"

She quickly ran out of the house, grabbing her purse before leaving. She slammed the door, and began running silently down the streets.

_I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
Voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to stay  
But you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_**CHORUS**  
So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark  
I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
  
Seen that red light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere its taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
  
**REPEAT CHORUS**  
  
It doesn't matter what people say  
It doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself  
And you'll find how  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself  
And follow your heart  
  
**REPEAT CHORUS**  
  
So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark  
I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark  
I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, someone's watching over me_

Liberty silently began sobbing, as she entered town. She glanced around, and began to run toward the mall entrance. She crossed the street, barely making it as cars passed by. She honestly didn't care.

Liberty continued to walk toward the mall, when she noticed a kid skateboarding on the sidewalk, going toward the same way.

"_Oh, no, no, please, don't tell me that's_-," Liberty began thinking to herself.

"Oh, hey, Liberty, where are you heading-anywhere special?" As if right on cue, JT had skateboard toward her. Liberty's eyes closed, as she lamely responded, "Hi."

JT made an odd face. "Heading anywhere special?" he repeated.

Liberty's eyes opened, and bit her lip. "The mall," she sighed. "What about you?"

"Same." JT replied, as he widely grinned.

"Care to join me?" he continued to say, taking his hand out like a 'true gentlemen.'

"Uh, yeah, sure," Liberty once again lamely replied, slightly smiling.

They walked toward the mall, hand in hand. Both of them were quite quiet, and just spoke the usual "What's up?" "How are you?" etc

As they both entered the mall, JT broke free and randomly stared at her. "Wait-what'd you do to your hair?" he asked, putting on a curious look on his face.

"You just noticed that?" Liberty replied, laughing.

"Yep." JT said, and joined in on the laughing.

"I strangled the curls-they were so annoying." she replied, smiling.

"Ha," JT blankly replied, obviously bored.

"Um, yeah, you can go now if you want, since you obviously don't want to be with me." Liberty snapped.

"Uh, if you don't remember, _I'm_ the one that invited _you_ here." he replied, using the same tone of voice.

"_Whatever_." she said, rolling her eyes, as she began to walk off.

"Now I know why I've never liked you!" JT called back at her, growling.

Liberty turned her head back at him, tears streaming down her face. She didn't say a word. "So much for shopping," Liberty muttered, as she made her way out of the store.

_Someday you'll find the place  
It's the place where love takes over hate  
Then you'll see all the things you do  
Affect everyone around you  
  
Then you'll see there's no fear at all  
You held my hand as we walked down to the mall  
As I looked at you with nothing to say  
Now I understand why you pushed me away  
I looked far and now I see  
That the only one I needed was me_

_(Note: **I changed the words** 'You held my hand we took down that wall' to "You held my hand as we walked down to the mall." Sorry, everyone! I just couldn't resist!)_

Sorry it's not much this chapter-I didn't feel like writing anymore!

OK, what is with Liberty's frickin' attitude?

What will happen at school tomorrow (Author's Note: I'll probably skip a day, just because I'm getting excited already)?

**STAY TUNED! **


	9. Don't Cry For Me

Oh my goodness, dude. I am so freaking sorry for not updating earlier!! So here's chapter nine in apology! Early Christmas present! :)

**Chapter Nine**

Don't Cry For Me

Liberty stood out from the mall, thinking very hard. It had been quite a few hours since her and JT had their little fight. She stood there, starring in the distance, wondering if her family even noticed she was gone. Liberty then decided that she was aching and took a seat on a nearby bench.

She continued to wait for some sign of her family, but then gave up. "It's useless," she sighed.

"What is?" she heard a voice say, and then recognized the voice – sweet JT. He walked over, and took a seat next to her. "Nothing – nothing at all," Liberty replied back, glancing down. "Come on – tell me already!" he said, trying to make contact with her. Liberty didn't respond, so he continued to talk.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today," Liberty looked up. "It's fine – I'm used to it," JT heard sadness in her voice. "Are you okay?" he asked, glancing in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not," Liberty then realized that this moment was the first time she felt comfortable sharing her feelings – the first time she could admit she was not fine at all. "Then, what's wrong?" Liberty listened to the concern in his voice. "I don't know! There's just so much crap in my life!" she cried.

Liberty buried her face into his chest, not realizing what she was doing. "It's – um - it's – ahem - fine!" JT choked out, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm - I'm sorry," Liberty said, suddenly moving her head back into place. "I shouldn't have," JT just starred at her. "It's - it's - okay," he smiled.

She smiled. "Thanks - thanks a lot, JT," He nodded, and glanced around. "I. . . I have something to tell you," Liberty whispered, suddenly seeming that it was all right to tell JT about her parents. "What is it?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Well . . . my parents," she began. "Your parents . . . ?" JT questioned, glancing at her.

"Yeah, what about your parents?" a voice said.

"Manny," JT glanced at her. "No wonder you didn't you call me back – you decided to hang out with this _freak_!" Manny yelled. Liberty ignored her- she was used to being called a 'freak' by Manny. Oh, how she wanted to tell her off!

"Manny, just seriously cool down," she said instead. "Cool down?? Oh, Liberty, do _not_ get me started!" Manny snapped back.

She turned her head back to JT. "JT, can we please talk - alone?" Manny sighed. "Uh, sure, Manny," JT replied. "I'll see you later, okay, Liberty? Bye." He walked off with Manny into the distance.

Liberty just sat there, now lying down on the bench on her stomach. She sighed. Liberty glanced around for any sign of – well – anything. She starred at Manny and JT talking in the distance, and wondered what exactly they were talking about.

_Meanwhile_. . .

"What was that all about?" JT asked.

"What was that all about – JT – _I'm_ the one that should be asking that- not you?" Manny snapped at him. "What are you talking about?" JT asked, confused at her actions. "You and Liberty – just friends – yeah right!" Manny shouted, tears now starting to form.

"Manny – babe - ," he said, trying to comfort her by putting his arms around her body.

Manny buried her face into his chest. "I just don't want to lose you! _She_ doesn't deserve you, JT. I do. I – I _love_ you!" she whispered. JT squeezed her into a hug.

"Don't worry – Liberty and I are only friends," he kissed her forehead.

"I don't worry about you – it's Liberty I worry about," she sighed, and glanced up at him.

"Come on, Liberty isn't so bad. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about," JT reassured her.

Manny stared in his eyes. "'Not _so_ bad?' What are _you_ talking about? She's a nightmare!"

"That's a little harsh," JT replied, sounding offended.

"A _little_ harsh? Oh, really? I thought it wasn't harsh _enough_!" Manny said, almost screaming now.

"Whoa, whoa, Manny, calm down there," JT rubbed her back in comfort.

"JT, don't – I. . . I can't take this anymore," Manny whispered, moving his hand away.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up?" JT asked, suddenly horrified of that happening.

"No, no, of course not, but I am breaking up something – or at least if you're willing to,"

"Breaking up what...?" JT was curious of what Manny had in for plan.

"You and Liberty," Manny muttered. She knew JT wouldn't agree to her 'plan.'

"Me and Liberty – why would you want . . . wait, you aren't jealous, are you?" JT asked in suspicion.

"No, no, of course not . . . it's just that – you guys have been hanging out a lot lately,"

"So? Manny, we're friends!" JT said, now beginning to get angry.

"Well, it sure seems like you guys are more than friends," she growled back.

"Manny! You're my _girlfriend_, okay? Why would I be dating her if I already have a girlfriend - I'm not like Craig?"

"Not like Craig? What does he have to do with anything? You don't even know Craig, anyway! He's sweet, all right? So stop it!"

"And I'm not? Manny, if he's so sweet then why don't you just go out with _him_, instead of me!" JT hollered out her – now he was really getting angry!

"JT. . .I don't want to go out with him! He's an idiot – you're not. I love you, JT, so please, _please_, stop yelling," Manny whispered, as tears began streaming down her face.

"I – I'm sorry," he whispered back, now pulling her into a warm hug.

"I love you," Manny tightened the hug, now smiling quite wide.

JT smiled, "Want to head back? I think Liberty's getting pretty lonely,"

"JT, don't you . . .," Manny paused. ". . . Love me back?" she whispered, hurt in her voice.

"Love is a very strong word," JT said, wondering if that was the 'right' thing to say.

"Not if you feel that way," she continued to whisper, now pulling away from JT's grip.

"Babe . . . ," JT responded, trying to stop her from running away.

"No! Don't . . . don't call me babe! 'Cause you know what? It's over! It's over, okay? We're through!" Manny yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"You . . . you don't mean that," he choked out, gasping in surprise.

"No, no, I don't . . . but JT, I can't take this anymore . . . I really can't. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry babe," she started to walk away. "I'm sorry," Manny repeated.


	10. Author's Note: Please read

Okay, as you guys can tell, I haven't updated in ages. There's a reason.

**I don't know if I'm going to continue doing this fanfic.**

**I **love writing it, and I would want to continue, but I just . . . I don't know. I think I've lost my touch. At least, if I ever actually had a touch.

Anyway, if you have any reasons why I should continue, email me, or leave a review.

Thanks.


	11. Author's Note Again

Hey guys.

So, I've really been thinking the last few days, and yes, I am going to continue "Felt in the Heart".

I just wanted to let you all know that it might take me awhile to update chapters. I've got a project that's due in a week, I'm sick, I have school (which includes homework), and I have a roleplay site. I really will try to update chapter, though.

The next chapter should be up this weekend. I'm not promising anything, but I will work on it.


	12. Rebounds and Reputations

Here's a chapter! I'd really like to thank you guys. I felt much better reading those reviews.

**Chapter Ten**

_Rebounds and Reputations_

"Manny, please – don't leave me hanging here! Please!" JT shouted, running up to keep up with her. She just stared at him. "You like Liberty, not me." She said softly, turning around slowly to face him. "We can work this out, I promise." He put his arms around her again. "I want it to JT, I really do." She paused. "But I can't deal with this. You're not returning my calls. Instead, you hang out with Liberty." He sent a confused look her way. "Manny, Liberty and I are just-"He started to say, but she interrupted him. "Friends, I know. But it seems like you're taking us just that way – friendship. I kiss you, I say, 'I love you,' but you never return the kisses or the 'I love you"'s. You don't love me. I know you don't. So please, just stop pretending that you do, because it's not working."

She gently pushed his arms away, and started to walk back toward Liberty. "Bye," JT whispered, watching her go. He sighed, before thinking for quite some time. "At least I still have Liberty!" He thought to himself brightly.

"Liberty—hey, hey—wait up!" JT called to her in the halls, but she continued to ignore him. "Liberty, come on! I know you hear me!" He managed to smirk, and finally, she stopped walking and turned to face him. "Hey! You finally stopped walking." She just nodded in reply. "Do you wanna catch a movie or something tonight?" She stared blankly at him. "What about Manny – I thought you guys were going out?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. "We were. She broke up with me last night." He paused. "So do you want to come tonight or what?" He waited anxiously for her reply. "Am I some kind of rebound or something, JT? Because If I am, then yeah, erm, I don't want to be one." She said, struggling with very word, before walking away from him.

He watched her go and sighed. "Guess I don't have Liberty."

"Crappy locker! Open!" Manny muttered to herself, trying to open up her locker. She put her locker combination again, but it did not succeed in working. She sighed, slowly sliding down her locker so she was now on the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and thought hard, before someone disturbed her thoughts. "Um, having trouble with your locker?" A voice said behind her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see Craig Manning himself standing beside her. He took out his hand, so she could easily get up.

Manny got up, but did not take his hand. "Yeah," She mumbled, nodding, as she put in her combination once more. Craig frowned, watching her do so. "I can help if you want, you know." She stopped for a split second. "I'd rather you not, thanks." He frowned at her, a bit hurt. "Manny, come on. You have to forget about what happened. I'm just offering help." She closed her eyes. "You want me to just forget? Like it never happened?" She paused to open her eyes. "Well, guess what? I'm offering you to leave." She snapped, still trying to open up her locker.

He sighed, continuing to watch her. "Please. I'm trying to put the past in the past." He moved a little closer to her. She stopped, to glance at him. "Can you open up my locker, please? It won't open." She scooted quite a bit, so he could get to her locker. "Yeah, sure." He smiled brightly, putting his grip on the lock. "What's your combination?" He moved the lock two times around the numbers. "11-37-3." She said simply, watching him.

He just nodded, before slowly opening up her locker. "Ta da!" He said with a laugh. "Oh my gosh! I love you!" She laughed with him, getting her books out of her locker. His laugh slowly turned into a hopeful look. "Manny . . . did you just say . . . ?" She raised her eyebrows. "Craig, I was just-," She started to say, but he interrupted her with a gentle kiss on the lips. She pushed him away after a little.

He stared at her, confused. "Manny, you just said-," She shook her head. "Come on. We can work it out. I really missed you. It'll be like old times . . . except, Ashley won't get in the way now." She backed away slowly from him. "Old times were you lying. You earned yourself a reputation." He sighed. "I'm not like that anymore. I promise." She bit her lip, as tears slowly came down from her cheeks. "There you go with the 'promising', again." She said softly, walking away from him.

Wow, way more Craig/Manny than both JT/Manny and JT/Liberty put together!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Read and review, please!


End file.
